Frederik, Prince of Arendaal
Frederik of Arendaal ("Frederik the Unfortunate") (1658 - 1690) was the Crown Prince of Arendaal between 1663 and 1690. He was the son of Greger I, Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal and Marie of Montelimar. He died five years before his formidable father and therefore never came to the throne himself. Instead his daughter Kristianna I succeeded Greger in 1695. Despite many indications that he possessed a keen intellect, the handsome and good natured Frederik was perceived as lazy and self- indulgent. It was said that he could pass a whole day simply tapping a cane against his foot in an armchair. Nonetheless, Frederik's generosity, affability and liberality gave him great popularity in Emyn Arnen at his father's court of Versailles, and with the Aren people in general. According to one report: "All his life Frederik remained petrified with admiration of his formidable father." He was a devotee of the kind of lavish courtly spectacles that his father excelled in and was always to be seen at court functions in the most lavish attire: his wife, Johanna of Batavie, followed suit at his insistence and the young couple were constantly the ones to set the fashion at Versailles (and by extension for European royalty). Throughout his life, Frederik was afflicted by fits of manic depression and increasingly fell victim to a deep melancholia. His consort, Johanna of Batavie, whose personality was far stronger than his own, completely dominated her passive husband. He doted on his daughter, the future Kristianna I, and complained to his father that she should not be married off at an early age. Frederik died when his daughter was only 10 years old and would undoubtedly have been dismayed to learn that she married the future Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire only five years later. Although Prince Frederik was constantly at court, he did not play a particularly important part in Aren politics. However, as the heir to the throne and the presumed future Emperor, he was constantly surrounded by cabals battling for future prominence. Apart from the minor military role he played during his father's reign, Frederik engaged in more leisurely pursuits and was esteemed for his magnificent collection of art at Versailles and his private establishment at Trondheim Chateau. He served for a time with his favourite uncle, Kristian, later King of Ormssex-Colne, as a minister of state. Frederik's daughter Kristianna was named in honour of his uncle. Frederik was deeply affected by his mother's, Marie of Montelimar's, death in 1685. Nevertheless he was on friendly terms with his father's second wife, Hannelore of Danmark. He endeavoured to make the new Queen feel at home in the early years of her marriage, even though his wife's relationship with Queen Hannelore was initially a stormy one. Having been fond of her mother-in-law and accustomed to being the principle beautiful young lady at court, Johanna of Batavie and Hannelore were enemies their ultimate reconciliation following the death of Emperor Greger I. Family, Marriage and Children Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal married Princess Johanna of Batavië. Their children included: *Kristianna I of Arendaal (1680 - 1750) - who succeeded Frederik's father Greger I as Empress of the North and ruler of Arendaal in 1695 Siblings * [[]] Other Royal Relations *Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire - son-in-law. Husband of Kristianna I *Hannelore of Danmark, Queen of Arendaal - stepmother, his father's second wife *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - aunt. Consort of Lothar VI of Eiffelland *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne - uncle *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - aunt. Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken *Gustav V of Arendaal - grandson *Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire - grandson *Liliana of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort of King Michel II of Montelimar *Heloise of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Emperor Karl I of Wiese *Kristine of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - granddaughter. Consort of King Philipp IV of Eiffelland *Adelina of Arendaal, Queen of Ormssex-Colne - granddaughter. Consort of King Christian II of Ormssex-Colne *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt. Consort of Horace XII of the Talemantine Empire *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - great-aunt. Consort of Cedric X of Anglyn *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - great-greataunt and wife's great-grandmother Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Greger I of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |3= Marie of Montelimar |4= Magnus II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |5= Diane of Breotonia |6= King Michel I of Montelimar |7= Queen of Montelimar |8= Sven IV of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |9= Maria Rikissa of Franken |10= King of Breotonia |11= Queen of Breotonia |12= King Robert I of Montelimar |13= Karolina of Arendaal |14= x |15= x |16= Edvard III of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |17= Antoinette of Lorraine |18= King Jakob II of Franken |19= Queen of Franken |20= King of Breotonia |21= Queen of Breotonia |22= x |23= x |24= King Francis I of Montelimar |25= Queen of Montelimar |26= Robert of Franken |27= Adeliza I of Arendaal, Empress of the North |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: Empire of the North